


Sleeping Under Stars

by Junova



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junova/pseuds/Junova
Summary: Nova attends a sleepover and isn't impressed, Adrian wants to give her a proper one.
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sleeping Under Stars

The realization that Oscar and Ruby snored in tandem shouldn’t have been surprising. And yet there Nova sat miraculously staring at Ruby’s head tucked into Oscar’s shoulder, their chests falling in sync. She didn’t know how long she’d been watching the rest of them as they drifted off into sleep, but it must have been a while if the movie was long past over and rolling through the credits. The gang stopped paying attention to whatever movie Adrian put on long ago. Instead they spared some glances at the screen in between conversations, anecdotes, and poorly stifled yawns. 

Nova hated the yawning the most. Some might think there were worse parts of a sleepover like the drawn silences or low in energy, and every so often their chatting did grow silent, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a comfortable silence. The sort of ease you feel at home. With your family. She had moments of domesticity like this even with the Anarchists, moments where Cyanide needed another hand for his experiment so Honey and Nova held his beakers and linked some cables despite adding nothing to the conversation, moments where Honey walked into whatever anyone else was doing and soaked up the attention she could get. Where everyone worked on their own, but even in silence they still spun together like fitted cogs on a machine. 

Nova had that again. Finally. And with Renegades, no less. But she didn’t expect the _yawning_ , the sign that they all would slip into sleep. It was an empathetic thing, she knew, that one yawn caused another. It was the experience of going to sleep in a trusting pack. But she hadn’t done that since she was six. 

Ace never tucked her in a night, and not just because she didn’t need to sleep. None of the Anarchists stayed up late telling each other stories until they yawned and then wished the others a sleepy goodnight when they began to yawn too. It was just weirdly intimate. Nova stole a glance over at Adrian. The light from the movie spilled across his face but he was too far gone to care. She looked around from Danna, to Ruby, to Oscar. 

She dragged her fingers along the couch cushions as she replayed the night out in her head. Oscar started yawning first, she recalled. And it was a strange excuse for a yawn that, now that she thought about it, sounded similar to his snoring. (Read: like a chainsaw) Ruby yawned next. And then Adrian. Then Dana. They seemed to move in a chain of tiredness with each one more weary than the last. They were feeding off of each other’s energy like they always did when they worked as a team. But Nova did not yawn. 

It was a stupid thing to be conscious of. She knew that- but as many times as she followed her train of thought it always ended up at the same unreasonable station. She wove her way into this tranquil little scene, she RSVPed knowing this was her first sleepover, and then got offended when everyone slept? Or worse, she felt _embarrassed_ that she laid awake? That was dumb and Nova was above that. She didn’t want to be sawing logs like Oscar and Ruby, with her hands intertwined in Adrian’s like they were doing. She paid no attention to Dana who bundled herself up in a million cozy layers. 

She inspected the side of Adrian’s couch again. But not because at that moment her face grew hot at the thought of sitting on a sleeping bag with Adrian while he lay sound asleep a couple feet away. Nova got up. The nerves building inside her became unbearable. Her legs wriggled and hands itched- she needed to do something. If she couldn’t sleep at a sleepover, then she shouldn’t have come in the first place. 

She grabbed her pen and wrote out a quick note, just one to tell them she got antsy and hoped they’d understand. For a moment she stared at the pen. It’s compartment once held a dart of Agent N along with so many poisons from Leroy she couldn’t keep track. And now it was just a pen. She clicked it off and left it by the note. A promise that she’d return. Maybe with coffee and bagels- or did Danna like donuts better? 

Nova sighed at herself- sweet rot she was getting _soft_. With a final look from the pen to the sprawled out figure of her boyfriend’s body threatening to crush the glasses set beside him, she left. She’d grown soft, and that was okay. Things changed. 

Sleeping just wouldn’t be one of them. 

~~~

“OSCAR THAT IS SO GROSS!”

Adrian woke with a start. He rubbed the heels of his wrist into his eyes, wiping away as much bleariness and confusion as he could. Ruby’s voice continued around him, trying to rouse Oscar from sleep he assumed. A fuzzy shape rolled up off the ground. Danna’s cocoon of blankets looked like a giant worm without his glasses on. He reached for the pair he left beside himself last night and- _Crunch_. He fumbled under the blankets until he found the crushed silicon mess. The lenses remained intact, but the frames cracked in half. He’d have to sketch up a new frame later. For now he’d make do with his backup pair. He got up and grabbed them from his dresser.

“Oscar!” he shouted with the girls. All three of their voices finally woke him

“Wuh- what did I do?” Oscar clambered up. 

Dana stretched her arms out. “I don’t know, I just started yelling cause Ruby was.”

Ruby stuck her messy black and white hair in Oscar’s face with such ferocity he had half a mind to wonder if she broke his nose/ Adrian wandered over to the couch. A little note held down by Nova’s pen lay on the table. He frowned. 

“Do you see what you did?” Ruby yelled, shaking her head. Oscar pushed her head back and gasped. 

“Ahh you almost suffocated me with your hair!” 

“A fitting punishment,” Ruby stood indignantly, “You DROOLED on my head. You got your saliva on my beautiful hair. I just dyed it the other night.”

“Ruby. We’ve kissed. We’re not exactly strangers to each others-”

Danna screamed. Adrian covered his ears. 

“No no no. Stop that sentence right now.” 

Oscar looked pleased with himself despite Ruby swatting his arm. Adrian wanted to gag. Even then while she berated him, her hair messy and face red as her bloodstone, Oscar looked at Ruby goo goo eyed. He hoped he and Nova never looked like that. 

Danna rolled her eyes. “Can someone go get food? I’ve got a craving for donuts.” 

“Nova went to go get some food.” Adrian held up the note. He wondered how long ago she wrote that. How long had she stayed while they slept? She said she didn’t care, but was it still rude considering Nova COULD sleep if she set her mind to it? 

“Aww someone’s thinking about their lovey-dovey.”

“Oscar, never say lovey-dovey again” came Danna’s voice beneath her mountain of pillows. 

“Why is Oscar saying ‘lovey-dovey’?” The door slammed behind Nova. She managed to scowl and smile at the same time, the look she always wore when Oscar got like this. 

“Because he is a troll. You’d think I’d be a better influence on him. OH YOU HAVE BAGELS!” 

Nova opened the brown bag and retrieved everything and blueberry bagels, strawberry frosted donuts, and four coffees from inside. Danna snorted, reaching for a strawberry donut. “Sure Red Assassin. You make a great role model.”

Ruby nodded. Her mouth was already full of bagels and cream cheese. Adrian wondered who was influencing whom in their relationship. He shuddered at the thought of them _mixing_ personalities. He loved them, but some sort of Ruby-Oscar hybrid meant the downfall of humanity. Maybe even worse than the Anarchists.

Or rather some Anarchists. Nova sat down next to Adrian. He grew used to touching Nova in spite of her aversion to affection. She liked hand holding in private. Sometimes she locked her arm through his. Little doses of compassion like that made his entire week. And so did sitting, pressed against her side. At least he had the decency to not say any of that “mushy stuff” as Nova called it out loud. He sent himself a mental memo- thank Danna and Narcissa for being the only normal couple he knew. 

Well, normal seemed subjective these days. He looked over at Nova. She looked great- no bags under eyes, no bloodshot stare. She never showed any markings of exhaustion. That wasn’t normal. And neither was the fact that she tried to assassinate his father, but he didn’t hold that against her. Any trace of normal went out the door after the Supernova. Now everyone had powers- even those who got neutralized. His girlfriend had her abilities back. She didn’t need to sleep. 

So why did he throw a sleepover? He could have just called them up for a get together but instead he landed on sleepover. You know, the sort of thing his partner wouldn’t participate in? He shook away the thoughts prying away at his brain, but they resurfaced each time he saw her note. She got restless, she got bored. She left. He’d have to make it up to her somehow. He’d have to throw a better get together. One where she was included. 

“Adrian, you want a bagel?” 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Blueberry, please.” He snapped back into focus.

Danna moaned and gave a chef's kiss. “These strawberry donuts are delicious. They’re from my favorite bakery, too.” 

Nova tensed the slightest bit against him, though he doubted anyone but him noticed. Then she shrugged. “Huh, didn’t know that. They make some good stuff.” She took a swig of his coffee. 

“Why didn’t you get your own?” He complained, snatching it back from her. “You don’t even like the sugary stuff.”

“Hey I might not need caffeine but it tastes good. Not gonna spend money on a whole cup though.”

Adrian drank his coffee slowly. The rest of the group chatted away. Adrian pursed his lips. He was going to do something special.

~~~

The next month or so passed without much action. The second parade since the Supernova approached rapidly so Renegade HQ was focused on having a safe and successful event. Several members drew out the _safe_ aspect whenever Nova entered the room. She wanted to defend herself. She wanted to shout back a retort, but she bit her tongue. Defending her attempted murder of the most beloved Renegade might not sit well with others. Even if Captain Chromium himself accepted her apology. Some still held nothing but disdain for Nova. Like Frostbite who’d written several strongly worded emails about reparations, or Magpie who seemed annoyed by her very existence. But Frostbite and Magpie didn’t matter to her before and they certainly didn’t now. She made amends with everyone who counted. She made amends with Adrian. 

She jogged on up the stairs to the Renegades breakroom. Inside, Oscar and Ruby screeched over a video game. The two pushed one another out of the way, scrambling for control of the other’s joystick. Danna and Adrian sat on a couch not too far away munching down on vending machine snacks. Their heads leaned together slightly. Their mouths moving a bit too quickly and quietly. Nova knew what that meant.

“What secrets are you discussing?” 

Danna and Adrian jumped. She raised her eyebrows. 

“It doesn’t take a master of perception to see that you two are swapping secrets.” She said. 

Oscar and Ruby screamed at the same time. Oscar waved his hands in the air victoriously and dragged a slacking Ruby over to the couch. 

“Guess who's the man?” 

“Not you,” Ruby grumbled. Her pinched her side and continued on with a play by play of his victory. Nova was about to change the subject back when-

“So how did you do that?” Danna asked. Ruby and Adrian started at her. Her face strained from forced relaxation. Adrian looked ready to slam his face against a pillow and scream.

“Why are you trying to keep Oscar talking? Tell me what you were talking about-”

“We don’t have any secrets” ushered Adrian, “ I swear. Remember Nova we made a promise. No more lies.”

“That didn’t mean no more surprises though, did it?” Oscar asked. Nova turned to him sharply. Ruby’s glare could have killed him. “I-I’m just asking because I wanna know. In case I want to throw you a birthday party. Or something.”

“When is my birthday?” Nova asked, folding her arms.

Ruby grabbed Oscar by the ear and walked away. Nova stifled a little bit of pride, glad that she still had her wits, and turned back to Adrian. He looked weary these days. Bags hung on his dark skin. When he thought no one was looking his eyelids drooped. He called it “resting his eyes”. Nova wondered with a spike in her heart rate if he was okay. Danna coughed awkwardly. She stood and excused herself. 

“Are you okay?” 

Adrian’s eyes widened. “Yes. Oh my- yes. I promise. I’ve just been up working on something,” he held her gaze for a moment “Uh something for you.” 

She felt her heart skip a beat. Two years ago she walked into Renegades HQ with newly mutilated fingers and a passion to destroy everything around her. Now she melted at the thought of a gift from Captain Chromium’s son. It made her smile. Adrian smiled back, brilliant as ever, and continued on. 

“It’s technically finished but then Max walked in and said something that made me think you wouldn’t, well, it might be a bit, well, poorly thought out-”

“I’m coming to see it tonight. Where is it. Your house?” 

Adrian stared. “Yeah.”

Nova bent down and gave him a chaste kiss. When she pulled back Adrian’s face cracked with a dumb, happy smile. “Okay,” he said, sounding a bit winded. 

“I’ll see you tonight, then.” 

She walked off, smiling with a spring in her step before her confidence curled back inside herself. 

~~~

“Will you be gone all night?” Adrian twirled his marker between his fingers. What else needed to get done? He cleaned the living room, he cleaned his bedroom, he made snacks, he did everything he wrote on his checklist but the ball of nerves in his stomach kept growing. Nova had been in his house multiple times. She stayed quiet about any mess or embarrassing remark from his dads so he knew she didn’t care about perfection. Tonight, however, was special. 

“Why do you sound so nervous- actually I don’t want to know,” Simon deadpanned. Adrian’s pride died on the spot but his father continued. “Your dad and I are up to our necks in preparations for the parade. Tamaya planned out the next _six_ nights of work for us. We’ll see you in the morning and at HQ but you’re alone for most of this week. I’d say I’m sorry but..”

“Nope it’s all okay, Pops, try not to stress too much.”

“Do we have to talk about anything, uh, safety wise-”

“NO. NO WE DO NOT.” He heard Simon hiss on the other end before realizing he just shouted. “No. It’s not like that. I’m hanging up now.” 

He ended the call immediately. No more thinking about his dads. No renegades. No work. Nova slept over here once before. Who’s to say she couldn’t a second time? He fidgeted with his marker, looping it up and around his fingers. But that first time was so incredibly different. He had drawn her dream, her literal only dream in the whole world. His marker drummed harder between his fingers. The ruins of Gatlon blanketed in moss and vines soft enough to lay down in and lose yourself forever. The statue- her statue- holding a star. Oh the stars really might’ve been a screw up-

A buzzer broke his flurry of thoughts. The security system pinged and lit with a message. A renegade- codename Insomnia- accessed the front gate and was making her way up to the door. Adrian grabbed the door handle. Then he let go. That made him look too eager, probably, if he opened the door the very moment she arrived. But Nova was his girlfriend. His girlfriend of over a year. He didn’t need to concern himself with looking eager. They were dating!

Nova knocked on the door. Adrin reflexes turned the knob and swung the door open so quickly, Nova jumped back with a squeak. She looked at him with those blue eyes that could easily see through him, but instead looked at him with kindness and a certain sort of awe. He relaxed as she smiled at him. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

Nova scratched the back of her head. “Sorry if I was a bit too pushy to come over tonight. I just don’t think I’ve had a surprise before. I’ve been surprised but not as a gift. Not really.”

Adrian wanted to tell her, the abandoned Gatlon he drew was a gift, a whole little world for her. He made it for himself too. But that didn’t make it any less hers. Especially when he painted, keeping her in mind with every stroke of the brush, each time he traced out a flower or stair. Instead he pulled her in for a hug. She melted back into him, her arms wrapping around the top of his neck. 

“Well I hope you like this.” He murmured against her neck. Nova drew back and looked at him, her face a mix of humor, shock, and love. Adrian led her downstairs into his room. He patted himself on the back. He tidied up very nicely if he did say so himself. Nova even looked a tad bit impressed. 

He led her to the closed door of his art studio. Nova’s eyes widened. 

“I felt bad you were left out at the slumber party,” he said, his mouth exceptionally dry. “So I thought I’d make it up to you by giving you another.” 

Adrian swung the door open. The last month of painting the room midnight blue paid off. An illusory sky stretched on for miles, sprinkled with silver constellations and perfect puffy clouds. The grass on the ground dripped dew, but that wasn’t where they were sleeping. A gigantic tent sat to the side. A little lantern hung from it’s top to illuminate the sleeping bags and blankets stock piled inside. Nova gasped. She walked forward through the damp grass and inhaled. The smell of rain hung in the air. He couldn’t figure out how to make smells, but he did figure out that making fresh raindrops did the trick well enough. 

That familiar look of awe danced across her face and Adrian had to suppress the pride bubbling on top of his ego. He made her _awestruck_. But he wanted more, to make her happy. She watched the sky intently with a smile. 

“You drew my favorite constellations.” Her fingers traced the bright white connect-the-dots on the ceiling. 

“Yeah, uh, I did. But then I thought... making a star in here might be insensitive. In bad taste.” He waved his hands apologetically and hoped it conveyed his message: _Sorry-this-dreamscape-also-includes-stars-you-know-like-the-one-that-caused-the-downfall-of-your-uncle-and-entire-Anarchist-family._ Nova waved him off. Her eyes glittered in the silver light. 

“It’s beautiful.” 

Adrian felt a blush creeping on the top of his ears. He moved through the grass and pulled back a flap on the tent. A pair of noise-cancelling headphones laid on a pillow. He ushered for her to come on in. They made themselves comfortable in the nest of blanket they prepared for bed, occasionally bumping into each other and laughing awkwardly. He kept reminding himself that they had kissed several times, that they’d done this before, but his hands still felt clammy. 

Nova slipped the noise cancelling headphones over and settled against Adrian’s chest. His arm looped around her waist, bringing her snug against his side. He flopped his head back and stared at the lantern above. The top of the tent was only netting so they could see the stars from in there. Drawing on the ceiling was the most difficult part by far, but it paid off. He almost swore they were twinkling.

“I remember you told me about all the stuff you did at night. To fill in the boredom. Like juggling. But I remember astronomy the most. I don’t know how I remember it so vividly, but that night staking out the library, I learned so much and so little about you. It just stayed in my brain. But I wanted to make you something you’d enjoy. I hope you like i-”

A soft hacking noise cut him off. Nova lay fast asleep on his chest, her breathing deep and even. Adrian chuckled. Noise canceling headphones. Of course she couldn’t hear him. But he was far more surprised for some reason that Nova was a snorer.


End file.
